


Suspension

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't I feel like I'm going to fall?"<br/>"Because I've got you, and I'm not going to let you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

Cassie looked around. There was blue, just pure blue and down a little further, sheets of white. Clouds.

The realisation hit her and she panicked before she realised that she wasn't falling. That someone was holding her. She turned to see Thelma smirking at her.

"Thelma," she asked, carefully. "Why are we floating?"

"Because it's a dream, silly. We can do anything we like." As if for emphasis, Thelma clicked her fingers and Cassie found herself in just her underwear.

"Hey!"

Thelma rolled her eyes "Oh alright." She clicked her fingers again and now they were both in only their underwear.

"That's not what I meant," she giggled. Still, Cassie couldn't deny that it was nice, being held like this, skin against skin. She could even forget what was going on, back in the waking world.

"Why don't I feel like I'm going to fall?" The feeling was, it was strange. Like floating in the sea except there was nothing to push against. She moved her hand experimentally. It moved freely and yet when she let it rest, it didn't hang down, just stayed where she'd left it.

"Because I've got you." Thelma pushed a stray hair away from Cassie's eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear and leaving her hand there, cupping Cassie's cheek. "And I'm not going to let you go."

Cassie smiled and gently leaned forward to kiss Thelma.

"Whose dream is this, then?" Cassie asked "Yours or mine?"

"Ghost don't dream."

"Sure about that?"

"Very sure. We do fantasise a lot, though." Cassie hit her, playfully.

"I suppose this is my dream, then." She could feel a rush at the thought of it. Cassie licked her lips and stroked a hand down Thelma's arm.

Thelma didn't answer, eyes locked on Cassie's fingers.

"So I can do whatever I want?" Cassie asked.

Thelma finally looked back up. There was a look of naughtiness on her face, tinged with a small amount of hope. Cassie wondered about teasing her a little more, but she couldn't resist. They kissed again, deeper this time.

Cassie moved her hand to Thelma's thigh, drawing patterns on it as Thelma stroked her back. She arched when Thelma ran her fingers down the dip of her spine, her legs almost curling in a circle as she had nothing to press against.

"Oh, I'm definitely doing that again," Thelma murmured in her ear. Cassie retaliated by tracing the edge of Thelma's pants, following the frilled edge as it dipped between her legs. Thelma's breath hitched and Cassie pulled her head back just slightly. She wanted to see, to see what Thelma looked like when she was finally getting what she wanted.

It was truly something. Her eyes were tight shut, and she could see her face tense up every time she moved her fingers gradually further. She stopped for a moment and Thelma's eyes opened. Her eyes were blown, brown turned to almost completely black. Cassie wondered what she saw when she looked back at her. Whatever it was, she must like it.

"What's it to be, Cass?" Thelma asked, voice uneven with want. "Going to follow through this time?"

Cassie brushed her lips and spread her fingers against the gusset of Thelma's knickers. Thelma moaned approvingly.

Well, that answered that one.

She began to flex her fingers up and down between Thelma's legs. Thelma shifted back, rolling them both over and over, no friction to stop them. As they tumbled, Cassie felt Thelma's hand dip between the cotton of her own pants and her skin. If anyone had asked her two hours ago if she'd have gone through with this, she'd have laughed in their face. But now she just wanted Thelma to keep going.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she just kept her hand moving, adjusting every time Thelma moaned until she was breathing hard in Cassie's ear. It sounded like she was close, and as one of Thelma's fingers made its way inside her, she realised she was about to go, too. Her head was spinning, as much from the sensation as the fact that they were still rolling through the air.

She held Thelma close as a thumb rubbed her clit. She sped up her own hand and felt Thelma twitch and tense up. Her fingers didn't stop, though, and Cassie came to Thelma's fingers, inside and out.

For the first time today, she felt like falling. She held Thelma tightly, both hands around her back.

"Don't let me go." She whispered, desperately. She could feel Thelma stroke her hair as she tucked her head into the curve of her neck.

"I won't," she heard her promise. "I never will."

But it was too late. Cassie opened her eyes in her room at Medenham. She hugged the duvet around her and tried to shake the feeling, the one that had plagued her since she arrived.

She was still standing on the edge of a precipice. And no-one could stop her fall.


End file.
